jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Andro/Archiv5
|} {| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #104E8B; background-color:#efefef; width:100%; text-align:justify;" | style="vertical-align:middle; padding: 10px;" | Strich Oh sorry, dass ich das Minus anstatt den Langstrich benutze. Aber wie geht der Langstrich? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:46, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Unten in der Auswahl der Sonderzeichen, rechts neben »«. – 'Andro' Disku 12:48, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok. Danke. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:49, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Comet Hi, Andro! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du wohlmöglich die fehlenden Informationen bei dem Artikel ergänzen könntest. Wäre nett. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 13:55, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid, kein Interesse. – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 13:56, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok, Datei:--(.gif. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:02, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich meinte 'ergänzen' und nicht entfernen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:45, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Übersetzungen Wieso löscht du den die deutsche Übersetzung bei Comet. Wenn ich deinem Argument folge leiste, müsste man ebenfalls die Namensbedeutungen z. B. bei Ox, Razor, Sharp, Blackout, Trap & Trapper löschen, oder? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:15, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Comet = Komet → selbstklärend. Dafür braucht man keinen HdK. – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 14:19, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Mit dem Argument ''Grundwissen, möchte ich verdeutlichen, entweder man kann Englisch oder eben nicht. Wir schreiben diese Namensbedeutungen für (jedenfalls vermute ich das) unsere eher jüngeren Lesern und nicht Gymnasiasten, welche alle Oxford-Englisch lernen. „Du kannst die Torte nicht essen und sie auch ansehen“ sprich: Entweder alle Namensbedeutungen weg oder nicht. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:42, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich nehme die Begründung, dass das englische Wort und das deutsche sich nur durch ein C und ein K am Beginn unterscheiden. Das nenne ich Ermessungsspielraum. Ich weiss, dass die deutsche Mentalität stets nach einer absoluten Regel fragt, das aber oft nur hinderlich ist. P.S. Ich habe deine Liste entfernt, da sie für diese Diskussion unnötig ist. – Andro Admin · Disku 14:56, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Glückwunsch Admin Hallo Andro, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Ernennung zum Administrator. Für deine Tätigkeit wünsche ich dir ein glückliches Händchen und natürlich weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Gruß, Darth Chewie 10:03, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Auch von mir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Viel Spaß als Administrator. :MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 10:15, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) UV Hi Andro, darf ich fragen, warum du überall die UV-Vorlagen entfernst? Zum Beispiel lässt sich über Porkins nun wirklich mehr schreiben als da steht. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 15:59, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin einfach mal gewisse Artikel in der Kategorie durchgegangen. Ich finde – wie Ani auch auf der Diskussionsseite geschrieben hat –, dass der Gebrauch der Vorlage oft übertrieben wird. Man muss unterscheiden, ob wirklich bedeutender Inhalt fehlt oder ob es nur ausbaufähig ist. Solange der Hauptinhalt in einem drin ist, sollte m. E. nicht die UV-Vorlage eingefügt werden, weil das unnötig ist und eh selten was bringt. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 16:04, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Könntest du dir evtl. dann mal diesen Ariktel anschauen und sagen, ob er nicht vielleicht auch befreit werden kann vom UV?Darth Hate 16:08, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Das hängt immer von Fall zu Fall ab. Ich kann das in diesem Fall nicht beurteilen, weil ich die Quellen nicht habe. – Andro Admin · Disku 16:11, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Okay, trotzdem danke. Gruß, Darth Hate 16:14, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Scrollbox Tag, du da ja grad online bist: Ich hatte grad noch einen Darstellungsfehler bei der Scrollbox-Vorlage gesehen, den ich nun korrigiert habe. Könntest du den Code aus Vorlage:Sandkasten (nach dem ) genauso wie er da ist, mit dem Zeilenumbruch, in die Vorlage reinkopieren. Danke, ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 10:43, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ok, hab ich erledigt. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 11:16, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Move Rechte? Bekomme ich bitte Move-Rechte (Wenn du denkst dass ich noch nicht bereit dazu bin, aktzeptiere ich es).--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 21:14, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Da spricht wohl nichts gegen. Nun kannst du Seiten verschieben und HotCat bedienen. Viele Grüße – Andro Admin · Disku 21:21, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 21:22, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Blubb Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 20:03, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin doch im Chat^^... – Andro Admin · Disku 20:04, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 18:14, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) kommst du ganz kurz im chat--Commander Cody CC-2224 10:26, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :kommste schnell in chat--Commander Cody CC-2224 15:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Danke Dann muss ich mich auch mal bei dir bedanken. Datei:--).gif Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 07:55, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Gern geschehen Datei:--).gif Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 09:27, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Hi, Andro! Ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich. Wann darf man eigentlich bei der Kandidatur für Lesenswerte Artikel mit wählen? „Zuvor gelesen und mindestens 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum vorzuweisen hat.“, richtig? Dann wundere ich mich, dass auch Benutzer das Stimmrecht haben, obwohl sie nicht einmal auch nur den Artikel bearbeitet haben. Wahlmanipulation Benutzer:Commander Cody CC-2224. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 09:46, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Sobald du eine Stimme siehst, bei der der Benutzer das Wahlrecht nicht besitzt, solltest du sie streichen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 10:28, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie Pandora schon sagte, kommt das schonmal vor. Im Zweifel kannst du in Spezial:Beitragszähler die Edit-Zahl prüfen. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 10:48, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Wie kann ich sie durchstreichen? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 17:21, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Geschriebenes – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:22, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Benutzer:Andro/Altes UC Hallo Andro, ich wollte dir mal vorschlagen, die von dir im BNR erstellte Vorlage für das Alte UC in den Vorlagennamensraum zu verschieben. Da wir ja inzwischen diverse Diskussionsvorlagen haben, könnte man diese Vorlage dort sicher gut eingliedern und sie wäre einfacher zu finden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:56, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe die Vorlage nach Vorlage:Verwaistes UC verschoben. Viele Grüße – Andro Admin · Disku 15:45, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Palpatine Hi Andro, warum glaubst du, dass es falsch wäre Palpatines Zugehörigkeit zum Sith-Orden dazuzunehmen? Bei Dooku ist das der Fall. Oder war Palpatine etwa kein Sith? Und wieso soll Coruscant keine Heimat von ihm sein? Hat er nicht lange (erst als Kanzler, dann als Imperator) auf Coruscant gelebt? Er besaß ein Apartment im hochdekorierten Republica 500 wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Gruß--Lorian Nod 19:41, 10. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Lorian Nod, die Zugehörigkeit kannst du meinetwegen wieder ergänzen. Aber mit dem Eintrag "Heimat" ist der Geburtsort gemeint, und das ist Naboo. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 19:52, 10. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Alles klar. Danke! --Lorian Nod 11:37, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bilder aus The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Hi Andro, hab gesehn, dass du das Bild von Nakha Urus gelöscht hast. Bevor ich jetzt noch weitere Bilder aus The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia hochlade, wollt ich mal nachfragen, wann es denn empfehlenswert wäre, die Bilder daraus zu verwenden? Im übrigen, schön, dass du Wullf Yularen so gut bearbeitest. Seppi2621989 19:46, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Generell spricht nichts dagegen, die Bilder daraus zu verwenden. Nur in manchen Fällen sind die Bilder aus den Episoden anschaulicher, so dass es besser ist, die zu verwenden. Das muss man von Fall zu Fall abwägen. Und danke für dein Kompliment. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 19:52, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Keks Regelverstoß? ich wollt fragen ob meine seite bisher regelgerecht ist (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Meister Rean (Diskussion | Beiträge) 22:08, 20. Aug. 2010) :Warum nicht? Aber das brauchst du nicht extra nachzufragen. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 11:15, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Jan Dodonna Hi Andro, entschuldige bitte die Störung, ich wollte nur kurz fragen, ob du die Veränderung bei Dodonna (Foto und SORTIERUNG) per Hotcat getätigt oder manuell gearbeitet hast. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:55, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Das habe ich manuell gemacht. Mit HotCat ist das gar nicht möglich. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 13:57, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Soso. Interessant...Nun..äh. Danke. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:58, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Ein Verbrechen gegen den Fortschritt An alle Jedipedia Benutzer, möchte ich meinerseits, meinen Ärger mittteilen. Ich empfinde die Tatsache, dass in der mir noch nicht bekannten Disskusion, Artikel zur Löschung beantragt wurden, hinsichtlich des Punktes, dass all jene genannte drei ebenfalls von mir verfasst wurden, als eine Frechheit und eine Schande an alle Administratoren. In jenen drei Artikeln, wurde gegen keine der Grundrechtsregelungen verstoßen! Ich zitiere: „Das Ziel der Jedipedia ist der Aufbau einer großen Datenbank, in der sich die Besucher über alle Aspekte von Star Wars informieren können. Wichtiger noch als die Menge ist die Zuverlässigkeit der nachzulesenden Informationen, die nur gewährleistet ist, wenn die Inhalte der Artikel auf Fakten basieren, die offiziellen Quellen entnommen wurden. Diese Quellen sind die Filme, Serien, Romane, Sachbücher, offiziellen Magazine, Comics und Spiele, die von Lucas Licensing lizenziert sind und die Internetseite StarWars.com.“ Jene Seite wurde bei allen Quellen genannt, welche ebenfalls dort Auskunft über den Artikel gab. Dave Filoni selbst gibt in den genannten Quellen, Namen und weitere Informationen preis. Wenn ihr alle also der Auffassung seid, das man (wohlmöglich noch manipulierte) Trailer auf der offiziellen Webseite veröffentlicht, diese selbst verständlich nicht stimmen können, da die jüngeren Zuschauer, der Kinderserie (!), echte Infos zur kommenden Serie blöd und öde finden, da sie ja alle Genies im Alter von zehn sind und ihnen echte Infos ja sofort irretieren würden. Natürlich entspricht dies alles der menschlichen Logik, da sich George Lucas auf seiner Ranch, gemeinsam mit Filoni, jahrelang einen ganz raffinierten Trailer ausgearbeitet hatte und diesen zu so einer Art Da Vinci Code für die 6 bis 9 jährigen Zuschauer machte. Aber genug der Ironie. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach Artikel löschen ohne den Schreiber in Auskunft darüber zu setzen. Dabei werden Seiten wie Imperiale Bereitschaftspolizei einfach so zugelassen, obwohl der Name an sich nicht einmal begründet ist. Wozu erstellen wir Regeln wenn sich unsere eigenen Administratoren nicht daran halten? Falls ihr die Versionsgeschichte angeguckt hätte, würdet ihr sehn, dass ich mich stets auf eindeutige und klar zu verstehenden Informationen aus den Artikeln bezog. Der Spruch: „Sicher ist das nichts sicher ist. Selbst das nicht.“ Hat schon Joachim Ringelnatz gesagt. Klar kann man alles infrage stellen. Ich werfe immer beide Augen auf von mir verfasste Artikel, hüte und nehme für sie Stellung ein. Sobald neue Infos kamen habe ich sie eingefügt und stets weiter für sie recherchiert. Das einzige was ihr machen könntet, wären mir die neuen Artikel dann halb am 17 September zu überlassen, da ich an diesen mit Freude gearbeitet habe. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass hier diktatorische Strenge herrscht! Von manchen Benutzern bin ich nun meines Vertrauens beraubt wurden und werde mich dafür sicherlich in Zukunft angemessen bedanken. („Ein jeder leidet unter dem, was er getan; das Verbrechen kommt wieder auf seinen Urheber zurück“.) – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:50, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ähm, um es kurz zu machen: Das stand in den Vorschlägen zur Debatte, wo auch deine Meinung hättest abgeben können. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:51, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ähm, um es kurz zu machen:''Das stand in dem Text, Niemand hatte mich darüber informiert! – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:53, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Informiert? Seit wann werden Benutzer informiert, wenn etwas in den Vorschlägen steht? Das kann jeder sehen und ist für jeden Benutzer zugänglich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:55, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::''Informiert? Seit wann werden Benutzer nicht informiert, wenn etwas persönliches in den Vorschlägen steht? – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:57, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Persönliches? Benutzer werden überhaupt nicht informiert, wenn etwas in den Vorschlägen steht, da kann man schon selbstständig reingucken. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich hätte auch gern den Artikel zur Schlacht von Kamino geschrieben, aber die Abstimmung hat halt dagegen entschieden. Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, hier ein Verbrechen gegend den Fortschritt zu deklarieren und sich bei Andro zu beklagen, der überhaupt nichts Verkehrtes gemacht hat. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:02, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das Problem an diesen Trailern ist, dass Informationen oftmals in einer sehr gekürzten und nicht unbedingt akkuraten Art und Weise präsentiert werden, auf deren Grundlage nunmal kein Artikel erstellt werden kann, der einfach nur überflüssig sein kann, da er erst mit dem Erscheinen der entsprechenden Episode sein volles Potential ausschöpfen kann. Um diese doppelte Arbeit (und die womögliche Verbreitung von Falschinformationen aufgrund der eher nur spannungsorientieren Art der Trailer) zu vermeiden, wurde diese Regel eingeführt. Dabei handelt es sich nicht um einen Schritt gegen den Fortschritt, es ist ein Schritt gegen eine falsche Richtung. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 15:09, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Habe ich denn irgendeinen Unsinn in deinen Augen geschrieben (und antworte bitte mit deiner und nicht mit der Meinung der Jedipedia)! Wie findest du es, wenn man Garm Bel Iblis Artikel zur Löschung beantragt, du davon nichts mitkriegst, von der langen Schule nach Hause kommst und dich erst mal um das wohl deiner Artikel siehst und schließlich feststellen musst, dass diese gelöscht werden, bzw. sind? So sollte keine Enzyklopädie funktionieren. So besteht nicht mal eine Demokratie, sondern eine Aristokratie! Ich habe diese Nachricht auch auf mehreren Seiten geschrieben, da es sich auch um mehrere Angelegenheiten handelt. Ich hab auch nichts gegen dich Nahdar, auch wenn du mich nicht magst, ist doch auch ok! Es ist nur so: hat man hier in der Jedipedia keine Rechte bzw. Freiheiten? – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:21, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) So muss aber eine Enzyklopädie funktionieren. Es wurde lange genug drüber diskutiert, was man mit den Artikeln macht. Wenn du das nicht mitbekommen hast, ist das blöd, aber die Möglichkeiten hättest du lange gehabt. Wir haben demokratisch und nicht monarchisch, wie du meintest diktatorisch, abgestimmt und sind zum Entschluß gekommen, dass es nun einmal nicht genau genug im Trailer ist und so Fehlinformationen entstehen können. Fehlinformationenn sind der natürliche Feind einer jeder Enzyklopädie. Ich will nicht sagen, dass du scheiße geschrieben hast, aber woher willst du wissen, ob das alles richtig ist? Anhand eines Trailers? In der JP hat jeder das Recht und die Freiheit über einen Vorschlag abzustimmen (sofern er eine Grundvoraussetzung erledigt hat). Die Benutzer, die abgestimmt haben, hatten diese Grundvoraussetzung, es wurde keiner bevorzugt, eine Admin-Stimme hat nicht doppelt gezählt oder sowas. Und trotzdem wurde nun einmal so entschieden. Es tut mir Leid, dass du davon betroffen bist, aber das passiert jedem einmal, dass Artikel von ihm nach einer längeren Diskussion gelöscht werden, weil die Mehrheit gegen diese Artikel ist, warum auch immer. Kit Diskussion 15:26, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :#''„Freiheit ist das Recht, anderen zu sagen, was sie nicht hören wollen.“'' George Orwell :#Aristokratische Abstimmung / diktatorische Strenge :#Ihr hält da solch eine Diskussion über meine Artikel und kommt nicht mal auf den Gedanken, mich mal dazu zu fragen? :– [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:38, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Du spinnst wohl. Regel ist Regel. Es wurde mehrheitlich so entschieden, also hast du die Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Ob du sie magst oder nicht, ist dabei völlig egal. Schreib die Artikel eben, wenn verlässliche Informationen aus einem Episodenguide oder der Folge selber bekannt sind. Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören. Sonst wird zwangsgechillt. 15:51, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Du spinnst wohl. Jetzt verstößt du aber gegen die Jediquette, oder? – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:04, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Eigentlich möchte ich aber eine Stellungnahme von Andro hören, der ja das hier alles zu verschulden hat. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass andere für ihn die Schlachten führen müssen. Außerdem war ich bisher ein sehr glücklicher und zufriedener Benutzer mit der Jedipedia. Es ist ja auch ein gutes Wiki. Nur sehe ich es nicht ein: A. Wieso man in allen anderen Fällen immer den Benutzer vorher infomieren soll, B. Warum keiner hier anscheinend versucht meine Lage zu verstehen. und C. Einen Fehler den man abstreitet, begeht man zweimal Leute. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:26, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST)